


Eavesdropping by

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, First Date, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is a Bi-Mess, Pam from HR is beleaguered by these idiots in love, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Supergirl hears Lena rehearse a speech in front of her mirror...Also a great thank you for Tumblr User: Lunwyr for Beta-ing this for me! :)





	Eavesdropping by

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cfo_absolute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/gifts).



> Happy Holiday, Hope you enjoy this! I even got this one Beta-ed :D

Eyes closed, her cape billows into the wind, dancing along her hair and her skirt, mind turned outward, listening for the city, for cries of help and distress. Her presence over the sky of National city drawing a few whispered comments and gasps of wonder from the citizens below. In the distance, her super-hearing picks up a comforting sound, the familiar voice and heartbeat of her friend. In spite of herself, her lips curled into a smile as her mind summoned images of Lena. As the sound barrier is broken, a thundering crash is heard above the city, giving more reasons for the citizens below to stand in awe of their hero. The closer to L-corp she gets, the clearer the woman's voice becomes, and as the words get easier to pick up, she can tell they're repetitive, and her heartbeat is frantic. She can’t stop herself, Supergirl hovers just above the building and listens to her friend, wondering what got her so nervous.

Lena stood in front of her mirror alone, adjusting her makeup for the thousandth time that day and smoothing out some wrinkles in her clothes, thinking herself alone. “Oh come on, Luthor, she’s not going to care about wrinkles in your clothes, she’s better than that.” Lena's been pacing for a while now, trying to leave, but always ending back up in front of the mirror in her private bathroom, wringing her hands and taking deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. “Would you like to make this a date?” She tried saying it casually first then with a bedroom voice, biting her lips as it still wasn't right. The CEO ended up burying her face in her hands, groaning at how silly she looked, how silly she was going to look. Lena slammed the door of her bathroom and returned to her desk, trying more and more ways to say it, stumbling over the words. "Ugh! I sound worse than I did back in high school"

Supergirl couldn't help but have this big goofy grin her face, listening to Lena practice asking someone out on a date. There always seemed to be something more endearing to be discovered about her friend, something new that would make her heart melt just a little more. She stood at the edge of the roof, looking down at the balcony and listening to Lena stress about the person she was planning to ask on a date. Wait... Kara suddenly realized that Lena had said she. She had to know more, dropping onto the balcony with a feather light landing. She knocked gently on the window, startling Lena in her anxious state.

Lena took a moment to breathe and realize that this wasn't another attack or attempt on her life, soon she could let a smile grow on her face, opening the door for the girl of steel. "Sorry, got startled there. Is there some kind of emergency?"

"Not at all, this is just a social call" A cheerful response

"Well, that's very convenient for me. I had a small favor to ask!" Lena wrings her hands. "Are you still in good terms with Kara Danvers?"

A single blink passed with a moment of silence as she processed the awkward situation. "Yes! We just talked this morning!"

"Good, I know this sounds juvenile," She shook her head and sighed. "Do you know if she's ever dated women?" Lena swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and waits for the disappointment that would come with the answer.

"I don't think she's ever done so...?" Kara tilted her head to the side, silently cursing the habit she'd picked up from Maggie. "Maybe you should ask her? I'm not..." She sighed and lowered her head, her emotions getting the better of her for the moment.

Lena turned away from her friend, this was clearly not the answer she wanted or hoped for, not what she'd been psyching herself up for since this morning. "I'm sorry, I made things awkward... you can leave now, I won't hold you any longer."

"Lena, you haven't made things awkward." Kara raised her head, staring at Lena, heart beating faster now from an unspoken realization, the un-witting confession from her friend stirring up things she wouldn't recognize if not for her sister having bravely come out recently. "Why don't you call her and find out?" She subtly reached into her pocket to grab her cell.

Lena couldn't talk for fear of her voice cracking, not without showing weakness to a super, they were friendly and on good terms, but Lena was always more guarded towards the hero for obvious reasons. She quickly grabbed her phone and sent out a quick text.

[Do you think you'll be free for lunch today?] Weird, Supergirl's phone buzzed when she sent the text. "Must be a coincidence" Lena thought.

Kara returned the message quickly, one simple word typed subtly with her thumb to avoid being seen. [Yes]

Lena looked up at Supergirl and let out a nervous breath. "Now let's see if I can work up the courage to ask about making it a date."

"Do it!" Supergirl said, pointing at the CEO's phone with a cocky smile. "You know, like Shia Laboeuf, Just do it!"  
[Kara, would you like to make it a date? :blush: ]

The phone in Supergirl's hand buzzed again, and this time Lena's eyes narrowed at the suspicious timing. Lena took a step forward, trying to peek at Supergirl's phone, but she was too quick. Curiously, now that Lena was looking at it clearly, it seemed to be the same model as Kara's. Supergirl hit the same three buttons , and hit send. Lena gasped when her phone buzzed with the answer, turning red in the face as the phone slipped from her hand.  
[Yes]

Silence fell in the office as both women stared at each other, analyzing, realizing. Lena turned away after a moment, headed for the balcony window and staring out at the city. She's joined by the girl of steel soon enough.

Supergirl fidgeted with her suit’s sleeves, strangely meek in voice. "Should I leave?"

"I expect and explanation for this." She made an erratic wave towards the S on Kara's chest. Lena adopted a stern voice, somewhat on edge. "But I don't think you have enough time to explain it before my next appointment."

"A good topic for a first date," Kara whispered as she leaned down to press her lips to Lena's cheek, leaving the CEO blushing and silently fuming. "I'll pick you up for lunch, I'm paying." Supergirl took flight off the balcony, headed away.

Lena turned to walk back to her desk, sitting down shakily as her mind reeled from the revelation and a heart singing with pain and joy. She pressed a button, an accompanying buzzing sound in the distance. "Jess, move my 1pm to tomorrow or later today if you can."

* * *

 

Later, after a fire rescue and two cats saved, Supergirl landed at the DEO and quickly made her way up to the HR department to see Pam. She gave her a smile and waved. "Hey, do you have any NDA copies on hand, I'm going to need one."

Pam slid an envelope out of a drawer and slid the thick document to her, the stern look rivaling that of J'onn and her sister. "Who is this for?"

"I'm going to be talking to Agent Danvers and Director Henshaw about it." Kara was not about to get into this sort of situation again with the lady from HR.

“You do that.” the woman waves the girl of steel away with a shooing motion and start to get a few things ready, grumbling about the situation.

She doesn’t even make it back to the command center before Alex grabs her and ducks into one of the side rooms, a stern hand-on-hips stance, her intimidating gaze shifting from papers to Kara with a silent demand to explain.

“I think J’onn should be here too.” Those words surprised even Kara, but if she was going to get scolded, she might as well get the stereo version of her sister and her Space dad. She picks her phone up and sends a quick few text, it doesn’t take too long for the grumbling man to show up in the side room.

“Okay, so, I’m guessing this has to do with the NDAs. Who did you tell ?” Straight to the point, J’onn stared straight at Supergirl, meeting her dwindling will with his.

"So I told my new date who I was..." Kara cleared her throat nervously. The reaction is immediate and mixed, though both of them seemed surprised at first. It seemed both of them were happy for her since it has taken a while for her to get over the loss of her last relationship. The other part was of course the expected worry about the security breach.

"Why?" They asked simultaneously, the pair folding their arms over their chests and giving the same deathly stare. "Kara, you can't just tell any guy you meet who you are, this is going to get dangerous fast." That got an approving nod from Alex as J'onn admonished Kara.

"Because at this point, I owed her the truth." Her reply was weak under the scrutiny of J'onn and Alex. The two of them stared at each other a moment before turning their gazes back on Kara. "It's Lena, my date is Lena."

"You won't need the papers then, Lena already signed ones like them when she helped us with the invasion. It's probably better in the long run for your date too." J'onn pat Alex's shoulder on his way out the door. "Let me know how the date goes." A low grumbling mash of words recede down the hall.

Alex leaned against the table, arms crossed as she stared at Kara with wide eyes, she's clearly angry, but is waiting for Kara to explain herself. The silence doesn't last long.

"Look, I... I didn't know okay? It didn't click until this morning..." She moved closer to Alex and brought her into a hug. "I think this was a little bit like with you realizing how you felt about Maggie."

Alex stared a moment longer, the anger in her eyes slowly fading. "You better give me a full report on how your date with Luthor goes, or I'm going to pout at you." She gave a very good demonstration of said pout.

"How does Maggie say no to you Alex?" Kara gave her a teasing poke.

"She's really stubborn." Both of them laughed.

* * *

 

Lena somehow found it funny when Kara sent a text to say she was taking the elevator. She realizes she's laughing as Jess warns her about her date's presence, that there is something comedic about this whole situation for her. Of all people in National City she could've been friends with, it had to have been Supergirl. Of all the people in the city, it had to be Kara Danvers for her to fall in love with. Her thoughts and feelings danced between feeling like the universe was mocking her existence and feeling like this was a sign. Lena knew what she hoped and what she wanted to believe, but Kara would have to help her and convince her on this first date that all of this was right.

The door to her office opened, and mousy little Kara Danvers came in with a faint blush on her cheek, wearing those deep blue pants, a light blue shirt and her hair tied back into that familiar ponytail. As she made her way inside, she took the glasses off her face and met Lena's eyes with a somewhat sad smile. "I won't be needing these now." The words came out almost as a whisper as she set them inside her shirt's pocket, letting her hands rest at her sides. She tried to beat the awkwardness away with a cheerier tone. "I'm here to pick you up for our date!"

"I don't get how I didn't see it before..." She leaned forward, elbows resting on her desk. Lena had switched into a red dress for their date, nothing fancy, but definitely very nice. "Before we go, I need to understand... why didn't you tell me?"  
.  
"It's selfish but..." Kara looked into Lena's eyes. "Since coming out as Supergirl, I haven't had a friend who didn't know about it." She fidgeted with the hem of her sleeves again. "Then it went on and on and it was just too hard for me to risk losing you. In hindsight... maybe I should have been the one to ask you out first."

  
Lena smiled, there is a heavy emotion in the laughter that followed as she tried to pretend her eyes weren't full of tears. "I'm not as mad at you as I should be..." She attempted to glare at Kara but it just came off as a somewhat angry flirt. "But then I remembered that you came to save me every time I needed you, and that you saved the world using my work even though it cost you someone," She shook her head. "I thought you were just keeping an eye on me at first but..." Lena let out a soft sigh, "I thought better."

"I know this is gonna sound cheesy to you but... I was never your friend to keep an eye on you." She looked pensive a moment. "Well, not like that anyway, you do get thrown off this balcony every Tuesday." Kara gave Lena a cheeky grin, making her date roll her eyes in amused exasperation.

Lena stood up from her desk, clearing her mind of those events. "We have a date to go on." She took the reporter's arm in hers and looked to the door before leaning down to kiss Kara's cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark there. "Where are we going?"

"So... Now that I don't have to lie about little things like how much I actually eat, I actually do like things like Kombucha and Kale, surprise!" She made an apologetic face. "But those places really don't have the right caloric intake." Kara chuckled, returning the kiss to Lena's cheek. "I need about ten thousand calories on a normal day." She thought a moment before snapping her fingers. "Let's go to that Italian place! You can get the healthy stuff and I can get an actual meal."

"Oh, well that explains a lot." She took her date's arm again and stopped a moment to look Kara in the eyes. "Does this mean that Agent Danvers is kryptonian too?"

Kara laughed at the notion, a bright smile on her face. "No, I was adopted by the Danvers, they took me in. I'll tell you the story sometimes."

"Kara, why didn't my alien detection device work on you?" switching the topic away from adoption quickly, not wanting to ruin her make up before the date even started.

"Well, about that..." The door shut behind the pair as they headed for the elevator.


End file.
